Yuri (4★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60633 |idalt = |altname = Yuri |no = 790 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 246 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 52, 65, 78, 89, 106, 130, 152 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 30, 52, 56, 65, 69, 78, 82, 89, 93, 106, 110, 130, 134, 152 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A young man from the lower quarter of Zaphias, the imperial capital of a world called "Terca Lumireis." Although Yuri was once an Imperial Knight, he relinquished his post after learning that the Knights were more concerned with political agendas than helping the common people. This then caused him to grow resentful against nobles and government officials as well. While his close friend continued serving the Imperial Knights, Yuri dedicated his skills with the sword to protect the people of the lower quarter as a sort of bodyguard. He would later be imprisoned after a certain set of events. |summon = What? You want a favor from me? Sure. I mean, I'm already here. Might as well help you out. |fusion = Well, well. New powers. I wanna say I don't need any more but, I'll still take it all gladly. |evolution = | hp_base = 2990 |atk_base = 1100 |def_base = 900 |rec_base = 910 | hp_lord = 4280 |atk_lord = 1460 |def_lord = 1200 |rec_lord = 1220 | hp_anima = 4722 |rec_anima = 1102 |atk_breaker = 1578 |def_breaker = 1082 |def_guardian = 1318 |rec_guardian = 1161 |def_oracle = 1141 |rec_oracle = 1397 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Legendary Swordsman |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Atk relative to how low remaining HP is & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = (20% + 0.6% x HP lost) boost to Atk, fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Divine Wolf |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 150 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 60634 |evomats1 = Dark Idol |evomats2 = Dark Pot |evomats3 = Dark Pot |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Bat Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 200000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Clear tasks & challenges in Tales of Link game (Jun 6, 2016 8:00 ~ Jun 26, 2016 7:59 PST) |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Yuri1 }}